The present invention relates to an artificial insemination device for breeding animals such as, sows.
However, although more especially developed for such applications, the invention can also be used for any other type of animal having a similar genitals system.
At the present time, to carry out artificial insemination of sows, use is made of flexible bottles or bags, containing diluted sperm, connected via a conduit to a catheter ending in a end piece that becomes lodged in the neck of the uterus.
Such devices thus enable the sperm to be introduced into the uterus of the animal from the flexible bottle or bag held outside.
However, for this purpose, the stockbreeder first has to carry out a preliminary step. The diluted sperm is, in fact, stored at a temperature below its temperature of use and the bottle has to be heated in order to restore to the sperm its fertilizing properties.
Once this first step has been carried out, a catheter is placed inside the animal and then connected, via a conduit, to the bottle, the sperm then flowing into the uterus and thus permitting fertilization.
Although such devices are satisfactory in terms of inseminating efficiency, their use does, however, pose problems. To carry out the step of heating the diluted sperm, the stockbreeder has to have at his disposal an external heat source and he has to wait for the temperature to rise before connecting up to the catheter.
Such operations are thus time consuming, and the stockbreeder cannot proceed quickly from one animal to the next, which is particularly inconvenient when large numbers of livestock are involved.
For reasons of efficiency, insemination of the animals has to be possible on the same day, the day of the oestrus.
The object of the present invention is to provide an artificial insemination device for breeding animals that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks and is easier to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an artificial insemination device for breeding animals that enables faster working rates to be obtained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an artificial insemination device for breeding animals that enables the stockbreeder to reduce to a minimum the time spent with the animal.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will emerge in the course of the following description, which is given only by way of illustration and is not intended to limit same.
The invention relates to an artificial insemination device for breeding animals, such as, sows, including:
a catheter, suitable for being introduced into the genital system of the animal to enable the sperm to be discharged;
a reservoir of sperm, suitable for being connected to the catheter and for also being introduced into the animal""s genital system.